There are currently about two billion subscribers of wireless products worldwide, and the demand for access to information and new services continues to increase. In order to meet demand, handset terminals have to grow in sophistication and capability. This can lead to increasingly complex circuitry and power consumption, which can result in larger, heavier and more expensive handset terminals. Further, the various mobile communication standards used in different geographic regions and countries can prevent a wireless subscriber from using the same handset terminal in many locations. Adoption of a single communications standard is unlikely because of the associated infrastructure costs. A multi-mode handset terminal may provide a solution to such interoperability. A common circuit architecture can make the integration of multiple modulation schemes and interface standards possible. Such convergence technology is also relevant to base stations that function with the multi-mode handset terminal. Therefore, there is a general need for common circuit architecture with reduced complexity and power consumption.